Manger et être mangé
by Nelja
Summary: /Hansel et Gretel/ Gretel ne comprend pas pourquoi la sorcière veut manger son frère. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle pose beaucoup de questions.


_Avertissements pour mentions de cannibalisme._

* * *

"Que voulez-vous manger, madame ?" demande Gretel.

La sorcière renifle et crachote. "Je veux manger ton frère, mais ce petit vaurien refuse d'engraisser. Va lui cuisiner un chapon bien gras, et un gâteau à la crème."

"Montrez-moi." demande-t-elle.

La sorcière soupire. Mais elle la guide tout de même.

A chaque fois qu'elle mène Gretel dans le cellier, il y a tout ce dont elle a besoin pour faire la cuisine que la sorcière lui ordonne, et exactement cela. Mais si elle mange plus que les restes, elle se fait battre. Quand Gretel ouvre la porte seule, il n'y a rien.

"Vous êtes tellement puissante et vous pouvez faire apparaître toute la nourriture que vous désirez. Pourquoi..." Elle hésite. Elle sait qu'elle n'aura le droit qu'à une seule question. Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas manger à ma faim ? pense-t-elle. "Pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas cela, plutôt que mon frère ?"

Elle a pensé que ce pourrait être de la nourriture illusoire, mais non - ce ne serait pas logique - la sorcière tient vraiment à ce qu'Hansel grossisse. Elle frissonne à y penser.

La sorcière la fixe droit dans les yeux. "Parce que les petits garçons sont meilleurs au goût."

Gretel voudrait lui crier au visage que cela ne justifie rien, mais elle a appris à se taire. Et puis, elle ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce mon frère que vous avez choisi de manger, madame ?" demande-t-elle un autre jour. Elle s'est demandé cela de nombreuses fois. A-t-elle l'air moins appétissante ? Elle ne voudrait pas être à sa place, bien sûr, manger à sa faim et ne rien faire, pas avec ce qui attend Hansel. Même si elle n'est pas certaine de ce qui l'attend, elle.

"Dis plutôt que j'ai choisi de te prendre comme servante !" répond-elle en ricanant. "Crois-tu qu'il y ait beaucoup de petits garçons qui savent balayer et cuisiner ?"

"Je ne suis pas si douée," répond Gretel, les yeux baissés. "La maison de mes parents était plus petite. Montrez-moi, madame, comment atteindre les hautes étagères sans rien casser.

La sorcière grogne, place l'échelle, et ajoute, cruellement. "Et puis, même si tu es presque aussi peu douée que ton frère, il le mérite bien ! Il te laisse travailler et s'engraisse. C'est certainement ce qu'il comptait faire avant que je vous capture."

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" s'exclame Gretel. Hansel a tenté de lui donner une part de son repas. Mais la nourriture s'est mise à bouger toute seule, comme si elle dansait le long de son bras, à entrer de force dans l'estomac d'Hansel. "Si vous cherchez des gens qui le méritent, pourquoi ne pas manger nos parents ? Ils nous ont abandonnés !"

La sorcière rit. "J'aime la façon dont tu négocies. Mais vois-tu, j'ai trente fois ton âge, et rien d'autre ne peut me nourrir que les petits enfants. Même les adultes me restent coincés entre les dents."

Elle éclate de rire, et Gretel est presque sûre qu'elle ment.

Certaines histoires disent qu'une sorcière ne dit jamais la vérité gratuitement. D'autres expliquent que la troisième fois qu'on demande...

* * *

Gretel continue à poser des questions, à se faire montrer les choses. Pourquoi les oiseaux ne mangent-ils pas la maison ? (la magie, encore la magie). Quand la sorcière a-t-elle mangé pour la dernière fois ? (elle ne répond pas à celui-là).

Ils vivent dans une maison de pain d'épices, et la sorcière ne mange jamais et ne pense qu'à manger, Hansel mange trop et Gretel pas assez. Est-ce que cela a un sens par rapport à ce lieu, ou est-ce que c'est vraiment comme cela qu'est le monde ? Hansel et Gretel, après tout, sont ici parce que leurs parents craignaient de mourir de faim.

Elle pose cette question, et la sorcière lui répond oui. Tout en ce monde est une question de dévoration, de pouvoir, et de possession, ce qui, est la même chose. C'est expliqué dans les livres les plus noirs jamais écrits, pas seulement de magie.

Et puis, elle se moque : "Et toi, poserais-tu tant de questions si tu n'avais pas faim ?"

"Et vous, madame," demande Gretel, "êtes-vous puissante parce que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis longtemps, ou parce que vous allez manger mon frère ?"

Il y a un éclat dans son regard quand elle répond "Les deux."

Et puis elle sourit. "Je te donnerai un petit morceau de ton frère, si tu veux, pour goûter. Tu as tellement faim, pauvre petite."

Gretel ne pleure pas. Elle doit croire qu'elle peut encore l'empêcher.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas comment vérifier si le four est assez chaud, madame, expliquez-moi ?" demande Gretel.

Et quand elle commence à lui montrer, Gretel la jette dans le four et ferme la porte.

Elle n'était même pas sûr que le feu pouvait la tuer, et les hurlements ne la rassurent pas. Ni les insultes, ni les supplications. Cela pourrait être un jeu.

"Je voulais faire de toi mon élève." crie la sorcière. "J'aurais partagé ma puissance avec toi."

Puis les cris s'arrêtent, mais Gretel n'a toujours pas confiance. Elle pourrait faire semblant.

Mais elle reprend confiance quand aucune magie ne l'arrête alors qu'elle prend la clé, court auprès d'Hansel, ouvre la porte de sa cage. Il lui saute dans les bras. Ses jambes sont fatiguées de n'avoir pas fonctionné, mais il tente d'aider, et se propose d'aller chercher le trésor de la sorcière là où Gretel lui dit qu'elle le cache.

Gretel reste devant le four. Même affamée, elle n'aurait jamais mangé son frère. Même si elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, s'il était déjà mort. Pour quoi la sorcière la prend-elle ? Et puis heureusement, la question ne s'est pas posée.

Elle se demande, pourtant, alors que son frère fouille l'étage et qu'elle se rassure sur la mort de son ennemie, ce qui arriverait à une petite fille avide de puissance qui mangerait de la chair de sorcière.


End file.
